Hearts Of Rain
by Goddess OF Deaths
Summary: Sakura gets injured on a mission. Found by a gorgeous boy. Who is he, and what does he do? Find out how Sakura Falls in love, Choose sides and how she Handel's the blow.
1. Chapter 1

**So guys, this is my first story I've ever writen. So bear with me please.**

**Just to let you guys know this story will take place in a alternative universe.**

**I hope you like it.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

It was a clold winters wind was blowing all directions. It was dark and cold.

In dark forest you could hear soft foot steps of smeone, nearing and nearing

the black figure slumped against a large tree. It looked hurt, you cold see blood

flowing on the ground like water that's never ending. The figures breathing was getting low,

its eye are slowly closing until it went shut.

**Sakura's Pov**

I was running and running but getting now where.I can't beliewe I was caught in that booby trap.

And now I was running for my live from some dangerously rogue Nin. How pathetic can you get. 'Dammit I'm so weak' she thought. Only if I was as strong as Minato or Master Jiraiya, that pervert.

But I am glad I was trained under the world's best medic, Lady Tsunade, my master. I was always protected by my teammate's, on every mission we had to go on I was the one who had to stay back, and potect the victim. But when one of my teammate's got seriously hurt I realized something, I can't just stay back and watch my teammate's get hurt. That's when I met lady Tsunade, she saw my potential and my talent. And a girl with good chakra control. Thats when she took me under her wing and started training, I got stronger and stronger everyday, until I am, what I am today. I feel my knees getting weak. I stopped running and landed on a tree branch, I saw a large tree standing in front of me.I'm so tired of all this running, I don't even know where I am, I was just thinking of getting out of that place. I walked over the tree and slumed against. My breathing was getting low, my eyes was closing, closing until it was completely shut. After that everything just went black.

**Yahiko's Pov**

I was doing my daily perimeter around the base. I was walking in the rain, rain, it always makes me feel sad. Remembering all the sad and hard times that me, Konan and Nagato had to go threw. People whe love dying in front of us Nagato blames it on the Konoha Nin, beacause two Konaha Nin killed his parent, but not only he blames then Master Jiraiya came along, training us showing us how to survive in the ninja word. after the incident that awaked Nagato's Rinnegan. He had started traing us the ninja way and all the techniques we had to learn. We also became famouse in or country, and created the group ninja's called the "Akatsuki". I was walking threw the thick forest not paying attention to the figure lying on the ground. It was just when I was about to walk past it that I saw it. I walked over to the body. It was a girl around my age. ' What the hell would a girl do in this cold' he said in his head. She was badly injured from the look of it, and she was wearing a Leafe Village band. If she doesn't get help she'll never make it. I picked her up. Surprisingly she wasn't very heavy. I picked her up and started running to the base. ' I just hope I get their in time'

**There it is guys I really hoped you like it. Please leve a comment and tell me what you think.**

**Until the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back again guys. Thank you all for leaving a review or following/favorite me. Sorry if something's didn't patch up.**

**But I'm stil new with writing and stuff, don't worry I'll catch up to it.**

**So hrere's the next chaper.**

**I do not own Naruto**

My head hurts. It feels like someone is poking needles through it. My body feels as though it hasn't moved in years. Slowly I opend my eyes, immediatly I close them because of the sharp light shining through. Opening them slowly after a couple of minutes, and adjusting to the light. I look at my surroundings. I was in a dark room with one light stand, the walls was a purple blue colour. I was lying down on a big white bed. I began to panic, maby the enemy caught up to me while I was sleeping 'sleeping?, I was sleeping in the middel of the forest!' I screamed inside my head. I quickly got and searched for any weapon I can use to defend myself. "Don't bother you wont find anything" a dark voice said. I spun around searching for the source that made the sound. "Come out and show yourself!" she shouted. A dark figure walk in to the light. It was a boy my age, he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. He had red hair and blue eyes. "_Mmmmm look at that handsom face" inner said._** "Nows not the time inner were in a seriouse setuation here" **Sakura said. _"But just look at that hot body" inner smirked. _**" Shut up!" she shouted. **"Who are you and what do you want from me?" I glared at him. "I don't want anything to do with you" he glared back. "Then way am I here?" she asked. "Your only here because you were lying in front our base" he answered. "In front of your base?" she asked confused. I don't know of any base near Konaha. "The Akatsuki base, your in Rain Country" he said with a annoying voice. 'Rain? how the hell did I get in Rain' she though. "Anyway Leerder-sama told me he wants to speak with you when you woke" he said turning around and walking to the door, aspecting her to follow. Stil standing in her spot not moving wondering who this Leerder-sama is." Are you going to follow me or just stand there like an idiot" he said. Snapping out of her trance she follows him. While following him she notice the long hallways, they were brown and some were black, its like some kind of maze that never ends. Finally arriving at a big door after a long walk, that felt like years. Looking over his shoulder he stops and said "by the way the names Nagato". "Sakura" she replied. He knocked on the door and heard a loud and heard a loud "come in". "Well what are you waiting for, go in" he said. She nods and openend the door, walking in.

**Nagato's Pov**

As whe walked down te long hallway I could feel the thick tension. With out her noticing, I glanced at her, she had a small body with beuatiful long cherry blossom hair. Her eyes was green with a sparkle in it. She wore a pink ninja vest, with elboy gaurds and black gloves. What unusual hair not even Konan's stands out so much. But the question is what was she doing in front of our base, did she get injured or something, Yahiko didn't fill me in on what happend. Just that he found her in front of the base. I don't trust her, I don't tust any of the leave village ninja's. 'I just hope she gets the hell out of here fast' he thought.

**With Yahiko and Sakura**

I walked in closing the door behind me. I turned around and looked straight into piercing blue eyes, it was also a boy my age. I started staring. "Are you going to stop stairing or should I make you stop" he said while smirking. Snapping out of her stare. "What am I doing here, your friend Nagato or whatever his name was said you found me in the forest, is that true" she asked. "Yes, that is true, I found you badly injured lying on the ground, if didn't get immediat help you would've died. Eyes widening 'he was the one who saved me' she thought. "Well thank you then, for saving me" she said a little bit embarresed. "That's alright, I would've done it for anybody" he answers. "Well I have to get home, everybody there must be worrying about me" she said. "Well you can't go" he replied she tensed a bit "What I mean is, you can't go home in that rain" he continued pointing to the window on the their left side. Walking to the window lifting the blinds, my eyes grew wide, it was pouring outside like its never going to stop. 'Does it always rain so much' she thought. "Its always raining out here, it should stop in a couple of days" he said, almost as tough he read her mind. "So where am I going to stay" she asked with a worried exspression. "No need to worry, already got yor room right, knowng you want to go home, but the rain stopping you" he answers back with a goofy smile that sented butturflies through her stomach. "Thank you very much, don't know how I will ever pay you back. "There's no need I'm sure you would've done the same" he replies. He says something in his ear monitor. The second later there was a women also her age, with short blue hair standing in front of her. "Sakura I like you to meet Konan, Konan, Sakura. " Nice to meet you" sakura says lifting her hand in front of Konan. "Nice to meet you to" Konan said taking her hand. " Konan would you please show Sakura to her room " he asked. "Of course" she replies. Turning aroud walking to the door Sakura following. "Thank you again" she said stoping for a while. He nods his head. And the she walked out. 'Things are going to change soon' he said in his head.

**That's it guys I hope you liked it. As you can see I made this Chapter longer than the first one. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **

**Until the next Chapter. **

**L~F.**


End file.
